Them
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Ia merasa bosan/Ia merasa lelah/Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka hanya membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang yang terkasih untuk mengubah hidup mereka/A NaruHina fict/


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishomoto.**

**Just drabble fict about NaruHina! Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Setiap hari selalu dijalani dengan kegiatan yang sama. Mandi, bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, berjalan kaki melewati jalan yang selalu sama menuju sekolah, berbasa basi dengan teman sekelas, memperhatikan guru yang mengajar , pulang ke rumah, menyelesikan tugas sekolah, makan malam, dan tidur.

Dan semua akan terus berulang untuk hari-hari berikutnya.

Tidak bisakah hidupnya terasa lebih berwarna? Dia yang selama ini dikenal sebagai siswi sempurna dan teladan… Haruskah dia berubah menjadi siswi nakal yang sering membolos atau semacamnya untuk merubah hari-harinya yang terasa monoton ini? Atau haruskah ia pergi jauh untuk melepaskan semua kejenuhan yang tengah melandanya?

Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus merasakan semua ini?

.

.

.

Baginya, hidup selalu berjalan sama. Bangun, membuat kekacauan dengan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi kamarnya, pergi sekolah dengan tampang setengah mengantuk, berdebat tiada henti dengan Sasuke, mendapat berbagai macam hukuman dari guru, pulang terlambat saat matahari hampir tidur di ufuk barat, bermain game di kamar, dan tidur.

Semua itu akan terus kembali terulang. Esok dan esok hari lagi.

Mengapa ia selalu menjalani hari-harinya dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu? Ia bahkan lebih pantas disebut preman dibanding siswa menengah atas pada bisakah ia menjalani kehidupan yang normal sebagi seorang pelajar?

Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus menjalani hidupnya dengan cara seperti ini?

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, ia mengubah apa yang biasa ia kenakan. Alih-alih seragam sekolah yang tidak pernah terkancing dan dimasukkan dengan rapi juga ikat kepala yang menghiasi keningnya, hari ini ia mengenakan kemeja putih bersih yang terkancing rapi dan dimasukkan tanpa ikat kepala dan sepatu kets yang telah terikat rapi. Hari ini akan ia buat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan berjalan menyusuri jalan sesudah mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Dan ia sedang berada dalam perjalanan untuk menghampiri Sasuke ketika ia menabrak gadis itu. Rambut indigo panjang, sepasang mata _amethyst_, tubuh ramping yang dibalut kulit seputih salju, membawa kesan keindahan dan keanggunan yang melekat erat dalam dirinya. Ia mengenggam pergelangan lengan sang gadis dengan erat saat gadis itu menunduk meminta maaf dan mencoba untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadisnya pergi dari kehidupannya. Lagi.

Kenapa? Kenapa laki-laki ini tidak membiarkan ia pergi? Bukankah… Bukankah saat itu laki-laki itu mengatakan dengan jelas padanya untuk tidak pernah lagi menganggunya? Untuk tidak pernah lagi menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan laki-laki ini? Tapi kenapa… Kenapa sekarang… Kenapa ia bisa merasakan ke_posesif_an laki-laki ini hanya dari genggaman tangannya yang sangat erat?

Sebanyak apapun ia memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, laki-laki itu tetap tidak akan melepaskannya. Ada setitik penyesalan yang ia rasakan. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan laki-laki ini sekarang? Bukankah tadi ia sudah meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya? Apa lagi yang laki-laki ini inginkan dari dirinya? Ia menatap sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang kini menatap jauh ke dalam sepasang _amethyst_nya, mencoba memberi pesan tanpa kata yang sudah sejak dari dulu ingin disampaikan.

_Maafkan aku…_

_Aku terlalu terbawa emosi hingga menyakitimu…_

_Maafkan aku…_

_Kumohon… Kembalilah ke sisiku, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah bisa melepaskanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu… di sampingku…_

.

.

'_Hinata…'_

'_Na-Naruto-kun…'_

.

.

Laki-laki itu kini membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu erat. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya. Selama ini penyesalan itu terus mengikuti alam pikirannya bagaikan mimpi buruk. Semakin dalam penyesalan yang ia rasakan, semakin besar pula keinginannya untuk kembali berada di sisi sang terkasih. Sudah cukup ia menahan rasa rindu yang meluap di hatinya. Kini hanya air mata yang mengalir melalui pipi tannya yang menjadi bukti apa yang ia tengah ia rasakan.

Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

.

.

Hinata ikut menangis dalam pelukannya. Mereka mengatakan Naruto telah pergi meninggalkannya jauh di benua berbeda setelah mereka berpisah lima tahun yang lalu. Namun kini, ia telah kembali. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pernah sekali ia mempunyai pacar, namun tidak bertahan lama karena cintanya masih dimiliki oleh sang pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini. Ia telah kembali. Kembali pada dirinya. Apa lagi yang harus ia takutkan?

Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Kini, hidupnya telah berubah. Setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detik ia habiskan bersama dengan gadisnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama, tertawa dan menangis bersama, dan menjalani semua suka dan duka kehidupan bersama-sama. Meski terkadang akan ada protes dari Hinata, tapi ia tidak peduli. Hinata bahagia saat bersamanya, dan itu membuatnya jauh lebih merasakan kebahagiaaan hingga berkali-kali lipat.

Ia mencintainya.

.

.

Kini, hidupnya telah berubah. Setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detik ia akan merasakan kehangatan dan perlindungan dari laki-laki yang sangat ia kasihi. Laki-laki itu akan selalu ada di sampingnya setiap kali ia membutuhkan kehadirannya. Mulai sekarang, ia dapat memandang dengan sepuas hati wajah dan senyuman Naruto yang sangat ia sukai. Ia telah kembali mendapatkan sumber semangat dalam hidupnya, yang akan selalu menemaninya, untuk selamanya.

Ia mencintainya.

.

.

.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak berubah dalam diri mereka…

Rasa cinta yang tidak akan berubah. Sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
